


your lips, my lips, apocalypse

by vastwaters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Apocalypse, End of the World, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vastwaters/pseuds/vastwaters
Summary: when the world meets its end, two lovers savor their last moment together.a short drabble inspired by this art piece https://twitter.com/anta_baka00/status/1309483293713166338 drawn by the wonderful @anta_baka00 i wrote this after finishing a 9 hour shift so I apologize beforehand for the lack of skill
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 46
Kudos: 215





	your lips, my lips, apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosannabytoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosannabytoto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [your lips, my lips, apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/691606) by ANNABANANA. 



The boundless crescent of plum-purple was fringed with silver, clouds obscuring the shafts of warm light the sun beamed onto them. Hues of fiery red tore through the sky, its crimson colors stretching wide. It was dusk that heralded the night, its velvety darkness that would swallow up the day and engulf it, diminishing all bliss that had previously risen with the sun. It would be their last twilight, one that did not promise another dawn.

_You leapt from crumbling bridges watching cityscapes turn to dust  
Filming helicopters crashing in the ocean from way above_

‘Cigarettes after sex? Yer too cheesy, Omi-kun.’

Kiyoomi looked up from the photos scattered in front of him, the recollection of memories disturbed by the entrance of his husband. ‘ Mhmm, it was one of the few vinyl we own. ’ His eyes trailed back to a certain photograph; their first match as a team playing for MSBY Black Jackals. He had to bite back a smile, finding it rather amusing how they had been in denial of their feelings for the majority of the years during the time they played for the team. ‘Have you been able to contact the others?’

‘Nope.’ Atsumu replied as he knelt through his knees to sit beside him, ‘Connection’s gone. Though, I am sure they all plan to do just the same.’

‘I see.’

_Got the music in you baby, tell me why  
Got the music in you baby, tell me why_

There was a snort which tore through the silence and Kiyoomi quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly backwards, eyes inquiring as to what could be remotely funny given their situation. Atsumu was grinning, holding up a photograph for him to see. ‘ D’ya remember how nervous you were? ’ He shook the film in front of his nose. ‘ Could barely look me in the eye that day. ’

‘Did you not throw up due to your nerves?’ His eyes linger on the image depicted: both of them dressed in their suits standing before the altar. They seemed so content, so untroubled. He yearned to turn back time, to relive those moments if only for just a few seconds. He had sworn to not think about it, to not pine. Though, he could not help it. Seconds were ticking, and he needed to detach from all else to wallow in the restricted time given to them.  
Atsumu scoffed, pulling him from his mind and tipping his thoughts had gone astray, ‘Upset stomach.’

A smile tugged onto the corners of Kiyoomi’s mouth, ‘Of course.’

_You’ve been locked in here forever and you just can’t say goodbye_

A loud noise erupted in the distance, an explosion reverberated over the city, pillars of smoke and dust rising to shroud the sky all the more. A series of anguished cries followed, sirens and frantic horns of cars resounding from the stationary traffic below. Another blast of inferno in a lateral sheet of red, its flames licking the asphalt grounds and spreading wide. The glass windows vibrated, the smallest of cracks forming underneath the rails. Tendrils of warm light filtered through, the sun was no longer distinguishable from the other fierce scorching gleams.

‘Say, Atsumu-’

‘Hmm?’ Atsumu who was still skimming through the photo album looked up, his sun-kissed blonde hairs now tinted orange. His expression was devoid of anything telling but Sakusa noticed there was a bounce in his left leg, suggesting that the former was experiencing some anxiety, to say the least.

‘Do you want to dance?’

His lover’s face broke into a wide grin at the request, hand lowering to put the album back onto the ground. ‘Would love to.’

_Kisses on the foreheads of the lovers wrapped in your arms  
You’ve been hiding them in hollowed out pianos left in the dark_

They staggered onto their feet, smoothing the wrinkles in their clothes before assuming their positions before one another. Kiyoomi wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s waist, ushering him closer as the latter opted to place his hands on the shoulders instead, now pressed against a chest which had been chiseled to perfection. As the song threaded around them, guiding their steps, their eyes were momentarily glued to the floor in an attempt to reach a state of sync before they interlocked afresh.

_Got the music in you baby, tell me why  
Got the music in you baby, tell me why_

‘Been a while since we’ve danced like this.’

‘We should’ve done it more often.’

‘Perhaps, though it’s rather too late to think about that now.’

‘Let’s not… think about anything.’

_You’ve been locked in here forever and you just can’t say goodbye_

‘Ya know, Omi, I’m glad.’

‘Glad?’

Atsumu hummed in response. ‘We haven’t been able t’grow old and all of that but, I’ve enjoyed it: all of it.’

Before Kiyoomi could respond, Atsumu continued. ‘Wouldya have done this again? All over? With me?’

It seemed a rather unexceptional question given the circumstances, though Kiyoomi knew him far better than that. Atsumu needed more than an answer: he needed reassurance, confirmation that he had been the husband that Kiyoomi had been deserving of. Atsumu who was so prideful and overconfident was desperate to know if Kiyomi had any regrets regarding their relationship.

_Your lips, my lips, apocalypse  
Your lips, my lips, apocalypse_

‘I would.’

A sense of relief washed over Atsumu, eyes betraying and cracking the façade he had worn.

‘Though, only if you promise to no longer leave the dishes in the sink.’

His eyes rolled in response, feigning annoyance. ‘’twas but just one time. Besides, I cleaned up after myself after that earful I received.’

_Go and sneak us through the rivers flood is rising up on your knees, oh please_

‘Kiyoomi, I-’

_Come out and haunt me, I know you want me_

‘I know.’

_Come out and haunt me_

The building that towered high in the distance shook once more, flames erupting and flaring as they spread out to neighboring compounds. Alarms sounded, the flickering of the fires rendering the black curling particles of people fleeing visible. The masses crowd, pushing and pulling as they try to maneuver through. Nonetheless, despite all misgivings of the present, the commotion could not garner their attention, and neither could the maze of flame; no matter how hard it begged to be acknowledged. They recognized each other’s presence only, all else had been diminished to nothing but trivialities. The sounds of frenzy were muffled outside their frail windows, the music muting the uproar and tumult; preventing any breach of tranquility.

_Sharing all your secrets with each other since you were kids  
Sleeping soundly with the locket that she gave you clutched in your fist_

‘Atsumu.’

‘Yes, Kiyoomi?’

‘Kiss me.’

Atsumu’s lips were warm and he felt the bottom lip quiver just slightly against his own. It was not one steeped in passion, one that beckoned him to turn it hot and fiery as they usually did. It was hesitant and tender, two adjectives that could never possibly describe Miya Atsumu. Nevertheless, Kiyoomi savored the kiss, eyes closing, and allowed the world to vanish from sight even if for just mere moments.

A collision resonated: vehicles which had presumably crashed into one another in their haste.

_Got the music in you baby, tell me why  
Got the music in you baby, tell me why_

When they parted, Kiyoomi watched him from half-lidded eyes. Atsumu had his brows pulled into a frown but had forced a blank expression into place upon realizing Sakusa had opened his eyes. The blond felt a tightness in his chest, one had tried ignoring since the newsbreak. He cleared his throat, worsening the lump that formed in the back.

‘It’s okay.’ Sakusa whispered.

Atsumu’s eyes turn glossy but he perseveres, nodding at the words that provide him with the long-needed solace. Kiyoomi tugs him closer, nose brushing past his. ‘It’s okay,’ He repeats, hands circling on Atsumu’s back, drawing patterns, ‘I am here.’

_You’ve been locked in here forever and you just can’t say goodbye  
You’ve been locked in here forever and you just can’t say goodbye_

‘Say, d’ya think there’s life after death?’

‘I don’t know, why do you ask?’

‘If there is… I will be lookin’ for you.’

At long least Atsumu smiles and breaks, the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes coming undone in an endless stream. Kiyoomi feels an upturn in his own lips and leans forward, his forehead pressing against his. Bodies were pressed flush together, heart rate steadied in a regular flow as their bodies moved in sync to the tune of the song. His hand found Atsumu’s, fingers interlocking before he gave it an affectionate squeeze.

_Oh, when you’re all alone, I will reach for you_

‘I’ll be waiting.’

‘How would ya know it’s me?’ He furrowed his eyebrows, eyes red as well as the tip of his nose.

‘In whatever form or shape you will appear, I will always know, Atsumu. Just like I knew in this lifetime.’

‘I promise I’ll be quicker then.’ There was a quiver in his bottom lip, though the smile stretched wider. He sniffled just briefly, choking back a sob as well as chuckle. ‘I’ll try and not take about two years next time t’confess.’

The office building eventually collapsed, clumps of bricks and metal descending onto the ground. It made their apartment tremble, the cracks in their windows extending across the glass surface before the shattered, allowing sweltering heat to nip onto their skin. A framed picture that previously hung onto their wall dropped onto the floor, followed by a cacophony of clattering from other corners of their home. They, however, remained unfazed: eyes locked and bodies still moving; gazes conveying messages and emotions words never could. They needn’t confess their love anew to each other, both were fully aware. Smiles never faltered, Atsumu’s eyes squinting to clear his blurred vision so he could have one last look at his husband: Sakusa Kiyoomi. He laughed, a breathy sob hitching in his throat.

He really loved the manner in which his curls fell before his eyes, the very strands of hair he would brush aside to plant a kiss onto his forehead each night before bed. In a sense, they were going to sleep. It was a slumber they would physically not awake from, though he knew that sooner or later their souls would find each other. It did not matter where or when, he would find his way back. He felt his throat sting, though the expression that Sakusa harbored made him grow numb to any pain.

_When you’re feeling low, I will be there, too_

‘Till death do us apart, huh.’


End file.
